The Unexpected: Continuation
by Fearmortali
Summary: This is a very easy-going story about our favorite RWBY characters. Something to note is that there are no creatures of Grimm, weapons, dust, etc. involved in the story. Enjoy! *continuation of RWBYfan4life's Story The Unexpected* Maybe with a bit of darkness but also mostly humor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 7: The Unknown

**A/N: What's this? Chapter 7 for a chapter 1? Well I am continuing a story that someone had originally written and aimed to complete it for them. Enjoy guys!**

Blake woke up to the sound of shuffling feet, she turned her head to expect Weiss but didn't find her. Getting up she silently walked to the door and down the stairs to find Weiss and her mother sitting at the table eating breakfast. She sighed before joining them in the middle of their conversation.

"Do you have any knowledge of any of your relatives' phone numbers Weiss?"

"No, my parents normally tried to separate us from them. I didn't really know why."

"Morning Blake, how'd you sleep last night?"

Blake mumbled "good," before eating food. They finished breakfast without a conversation, got ready for school, and headed off to meet Ruby.

"Blake,_ Weiss_!" Ruby shot a glare at Weiss but before Blake could take notice and smiled at the two of them.

"Ruby, how was your morning?"

"Great, what 'bout you?"

"Good."

They got in the train headed for school before Weiss pulled Blake into a whisper, "Blake, I think Ruby hates me."

"Why do you say that?"

"She glared at me and her voice sounded threatening when she said my name…"

"Don't worry Weiss, Ruby just hates that I'm being shared."

The train stopped as they got off Weiss secured a hold around Blake's arm.

"Please don't leave me with her."

Blake assured her, "Look if you really think she'll hurt you I'll be sure to keep an eye on her for the day." Even though Blake was trying her best at paying attention in class she couldn't help but notice Ruby was fidgeting at her desk trying not to obviously be looking at Weiss although it was failing. She giggled to herself keeping a calm look.

"_Pssst, _Blake. What's so funny?"

"Miss Xiao Long and Miss Belladonna, would you two discuss the class at lunch? Or would you like to discuss it while serving _detention_?"

They both gulp as they return to their notes for the rest of the day. At lunch Blake tried her best to hide herself from Ruby and Weiss, thinking of how they would possibly get along if they had to look for her. She chose a place no one would bother with in all of the school.

_The library, _but even better. The librarian knew her since she was the only one who would get books from there. So whenever Blake needed to escape the Librarian would let her stay in the office and lie to any students or staff looking for her.

"Ah Blake. What will you need this time?"

"Mr. Ozpin can I use your office for a bit I need to see if my plan will work."

"Why of course Blake. You are my favorite student in the whole school. Always caring of books and knowledge. By the way what would this plan be?"

"Well, Weiss thinks Ruby hates her but she would never show it with me around. I was hoping that since they're both clingy to me that they would become friends or something."

He opened the door to the office and let her in.

"There's some monitors hooked up to some cameras in case you need to see what goes on. Thankfully the principle hasn't caught wind of them yet."

She noticed how many monitors were in the school, _Thank you Ozpin. _Since he was a friend of Blake's family due to one of her relatives buying a book store that surprisingly Ozpin worked for, They would always at the store and any new books that come out, and since Ozpin was trusted to keep Blake out of trouble he decided to become the school's librarian because the last one had quit.

Blake searched each of the monitors to find Weiss and Ruby actually fighting instead of looking for her, she turned the volume up and listened in, "Ugh it was you who caused her to run off instead of hang out with me!" Blake had already noticed that it was going to heat up into a worst state. "Umm, Oz you might want to check this out…" He already knew what was going to happen and had left before Blake had noticed. She continued to watch and saw him walking up to the two, "Now, now young ladies, there's no need for violence. I believe I might have an idea of where your friend is." _Damnit Oz, well time to leave. _Blake ran off but as she turned the corner, "Blake!" Weiss had pulled her into a strong hug. "H-hey to y-you too." She tried yanking herself away as Weiss continued, "Blake don't ever leave me!" Ruby caught up and helped Blake get out of Weiss' death grip, Blake explained to them why she left them while thinking to herself, _never doing that again…. _

**A/N: It's a pretty short start but I will try my best to get a close enough idea on how they wanted it to be done. Enjoy Fearmortali out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hana No Iro

**A/N: I don't know why I named it after a Japanese song but even worst it's an anime's opening song… but I was watching a very drama-based anime… Somehow my manly side decided to sleep and I cried the entire time. The anime is called Hanasaku Iroha, yeah don't know why but I seem to like the anime that may or may not mainly be based around women in a "normal" way *cough cough*Kill la Kill*cough cough*.**

***After School**

After that moment of annoyance Blake was able to ditch Ruby and Weiss while finding Yang getting on a yellow-orange motorbike.

"Hey, is that your bike?" Yang looked up after putting her helmet on, "Yeah, I call her Bumblebee she's an electric motorbike my dad and I created just so we could cheat out of me getting a driver's license for motorbikes." She tossed a helmet to Blake who stumbled to barely catch it, "Want a lift? I can take you to your house if you'd like." Blake thought for a moment but decided to ride with Yang, putting on the helmet she climbed onto the back and held onto Yang as they sped out of the school's parking lot. Blake was too caught up in the ride to have noticed that Ruby tried to catch up to them.

***Parking lot**

Ruby was fully mad at Blake but she understood why she rode with Yang… _If you didn't want to ride with me you could've at-least texted me… _Ruby had walked off towards the train station grumbling to herself, "it was all because of that freaking girl…" What she hadn't noticed is that Weiss was standing there waiting for Blake, "She rode with Yang…. _Bitch…._" Weiss backed off a bit until she was on the edge of the platform, "Wait hold on, Weiss. Don't take one more step back." But before Ruby could help her Weiss fell onto the rails, "WEISS! HOLD ON!" Ruby ran to the edge trying to help Weiss get up before the train came, "Grab my hand!" Weiss quickly grabbed the hand and climbed up onto the platform before the train arrived, "T-t-thank you Ruby…" She hugged Ruby tightly while tearing up, "Hey, that's what friends are for, now come on the train is about to leave." Grabbing her hand again Ruby pulled Weiss into the car heading for their houses.

***On Bumblebee**

She felt the wind go through her hair when she remembered about a red-caped girl and a little snow angel, _Crap, I forgot about Ruby and Weiss... I hope that Weiss is okay though…_ She pulled out her phone and quickly texted Weiss that Yang was dropping her off, "Hey, how fast does this thing go. I might have to grab Weiss when she gets off at the train station by my house."

"We could take the highway if you'd like?"

"Anyway that can get me home fast is great Yang."

"Well hold on then!" With that Yang revved the bike up as they turned onto the freeway on-ramp. Quickly dodging cars and traffic Blake held on tight while looking at the city-scape, _it's a nice view… I wonder if Ruby didn't hurt Weiss… _

***At the Train Station near Blake's house…**

"H-h-hey, look I'll stay with you until Blake gets here to grab you." During the train ride over, Weiss had told Ruby what she had told Blake, Ruby had not known about how to respond to what Weiss had gone through so she felt a bit sorry for her. After Weiss finished explaining herself to Ruby, she stood there staring into the window. All Ruby could think of is how Weiss had been mentally stable all these years, _where did she live? _But as soon as they got off at their stop all Ruby could think of is apologizing to Weiss and hoping they could become friends now, "T-t-thanks…" She had taken notice to Weiss' face, _I wonder what's with the scar? _Ruby let the scar fade away and had taken notice to how pure she looked, "You know, you actually look pretty right now…" Before Weiss could respond Yang and Blake had pulled up in the same motorcycle she saw, "You guys got home okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Ruby started to head off before anything became awkward, "I'll be heading off now! See you guys tomorrow." Leaving Yang, Blake, and Weiss, "Well, I guess this is good-bye for now?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Yang started up Bumblebee instantly and drove off with a streak of red leaving her trail, "Alright Weiss, let's go home…" Weiss and Blake walked home silently leaving Blake alone to her thoughts and Weiss alone to looking around the whole neighborhood. Arriving at the front door, Blake unlocked the door and let Weiss in first, "Hey mom! We're home!"

"Alright kids, dinner's almost ready so try getting started on your homework." Blake and Weiss made their way into the dining room and got out their books to study. With only minimal help requested from Weiss over something she didn't understand Blake finished her work quickly and was already setting the table, "Weiss you done yet?"

"Yeah, I think…" Weiss checked her last problem and closed the book with a smile, "Yep!" putting away the book Blake's mom had put the food onto the table, "Alright guys, time to eat!" Without a second to soon they dug into the food. What seemed like another silent dinner, everyone enjoyed the food and helped Blake's mom clean up, "Alright guys, go on off to bed I have some work to take care of." Blake and Weiss made it to their bedroom and discovered that Blake's mom had installed a second bed for Weiss, "Alright then, I guess you have your own bed now…." They got ready for bed quickly and Weiss was already in bed, "Night Blake."

"Night Weiss." Blake flicked the light off without another word and fell asleep to the wind blowing in through the window…

**I guess I sparked two relationships there…. Well, this is based off of what RWBYFan4Life told meh! Cheers guys and enjoy the rest of your night…. Where's my drinks…**


End file.
